Pokemon Meets SRMTHFG
by Aprotny
Summary: A mixup between Ash and Chiro leads to trouble. I do not own SRMTHFG or Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SRMTHFG!**

**The story begins with Chiro, who escaped Skeleton King onto Ash's planet.**

Chiro ran through the forest as quickly as he could with one goal in mind: getting away from Mandarin.

His clothes hid the many injuries that Mandarin's master, Skeleton King, had given him, but he could still feel them with every step he took.

Finally, he reached a small city.

Without looking back, he rushed into the crowds, hoping they would be able to hide him.

Navigating through the mobs of people was difficult, but he knew he would manage better than the creepy monkey that was chasing him. Even now he could hear people surrounding Mandarin in wonder.

He turned a corner and then another and two more. He was sure he had lost Mandarin by now.

He crashed into a young woman with pink hair.

"Hello there." The woman said. "Can I help you?"

"Oh… I…" Chiro stammered. "Sorry for running into you."

"It's okay. Do you need somewhere to stay? It's getting pretty dark out." The woman asked.

"That would be nice." Chiro admitted. He followed the woman to a building with a big P on it.

"This is the Pokemon Center. Feel free to spend the night here." The woman told him. "I can take care of your pokemon, if you'd like."

"Um… I don't have any pokemon." Chiro replied sheepishly.

"No pokemon?" The woman gasped. "How could your parents not get you a pokemon by your age? Almost everyone here gets a pokemon when they turn ten. I'm Nurse Joy, by the way. I take care of trainers' hurt or tired pokemon."

"I'm not from around here, but thanks for letting me spend the night." Chiro said.

"No problem." Nurse Joy smiled at him. "Tell your parents to get you a pokemon the next chance you get."

Ash, Dawn, and Brock entered the Pokemon Center quickly, but cautiously. Now that they knew that the main branch of Team Rocket was after Ash, they needed to be extra careful.

Why was Team Rocket after Ash? They certainly didn't know.

It didn't take long for them to rent out a room for the night. They went upstairs and, exhausted, went straight to bed.

A purple sleeping gas poured into a room in the Pokemon Center. The gas was to make certain a certain child stayed asleep until he could be transported to a Team Rocket base.

Sensing something was wrong, Chiro opened his eyes, expecting to see Mandarin. He was certainly surprised to see humans climbing in through the window. The gas took its toll on him and he unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

Mandarin climbed in a window on the other side of the Pokemon Center. He was surprised to see that the kid had made friends so fast.

He tiptoed towards Ash.

Dawn woke up and screamed.

Before she could do anything to help her friend, Mandarin grabbed hold of the boy and teleported back to Skeleton King's ship, where he threw Ash into a cell previously inhabited by Chiro.

It seemed to Dawn and Brock and Nurse Joy that the police would never arrive. It seemed that not one, but _two_ boys had been kidnapped that night. Everyone in the Pokemon Center was awake and scared that they would be next.

Officer Jenny finally stepped through the door. She saw all the kids and noticed with dismay that most of them knew as little as she did.

"Nurse Joy." She began. "Can you tell me a little more about the two boys that were abducted?"

The kids in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I know that at least one of them was running from something. I know that because he ran straight into me. He also had no pokemon and admitted he wasn't from around here. I don't know much about the other one, but perhaps you can ask his friends." Nurse Joy beckoned to Dawn and Brock, who stepped forward and gave a little information about Ash.

"Dawn saw who took him." Brock announced.

Dawn nodded. "I don't know where he came from or why he wanted Ash, but I know he was orange and white and dark and looked like a scary version of an Aipom. Also, he used teleportation."

"They looked alike." Nurse Joy added. "Except Ash had brown eyes and the other boy, who never gave me his name, had blue."

"You said one of the boys seemed to be running from something. What about the other one?" Officer Jenny questioned.

Dawn and Brock exchanged a glance.

"We don't know why, but Team Rocket wanted Ash for something. We were running from them." Dawn admitted. "But it certainly wasn't Team Rocket who kidnapped him."

"Is there any surveillance we can view to figure this out?" Officer Jenny asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Come with me. Dawn, Brock, you can come as well. Everyone else, stay here."

They walked down a couple of halls to a type of control room. Nurse Joy rewinded the videos to an hour ago.

They watched the abduction scenes unfold. Ash's was over so fast that all they got from the video was a clear image of his captor. In the other boy's video, all they could see was purple gas.

They spent a half hour trying to identify the creature in Ash's video without luck. It wasn't like any pokemon they'd ever seen before. The other boy's was easier.

"I'm absolutely positive that Team Rocket was behind that one." Dawn said.

"It's quite possible, but that raises the question of where they are keeping him." Officer Jenny agreed.

"Surely they have a base somewhere in Sinnoh." Brock put in. "We just have to find it."

"If we can find something with his scent on it, Growlithe can lead us straight to him." Officer Jenny suggested.

"That's easy." Nurse Joy said. "The bed he was sleeping in definitely still has his scent on it. We'll use that."

"What about Ash?" Dawn asked uncertainly. "How will we find him?"

"Perhaps the other boy can help." Officer Jenny shrugged. "We'll have to deal with that later."

Dawn reluctantly agreed to the plan.

And so they started their search.

**That concludes my first chapter. What'd you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro woke up on a cot in a small room.

He sat up and looked around. The only noticeable features in the room were him, the cot, a flickering light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and a tray of food and water sitting on the floor by the door.

Cautiously, he stood and approached the food. Worried that it might be poisoned, he examined it thoroughly before taking a bite. He did the same with the water, although he was too parched to really care,

He finished the meal and went back to the cot.

Moments after he sat down, the door slammed open and he was yanked out of the room and down several hallways to another room.

The man who had been dragging him slammed him into a chair and tied him up so fast that he didn't have time to fight back.

Another man stepped out of the shadows. "You've been a big obstruction, Ash, but that ends now."

Chiro's heart skipped a beat. Who were they and why did they call him Ash?

The second man scowled. "Are you sure this is the right kid?" He asked the first man.

"Yes sir." The first man confirmed. "We are sure that this is Ash Ketchum."

"Good." The second man said.

"Um… Who's Ash Ketchum?" Chiro questioned.

"Silence." The second man hissed. "You know your own name."

That was when Chiro realized what had happened. He had been mistaken for another boy.

"I'm not Ash Ketchum." He insisted. "I'm Chiro."

"We are not fooled that easily, child. We know who you are and so do you. Stop lying to us." The second man snapped. He threw a type of ball and a strange creature appeared in a burst of red light. "Now you're going to betray your legendary pokemon friends. How do you like that? Tell me where they are! Do it now!" The creature leaned closer to Chiro, trying to intimidate him.

It didn't work. Chiro had faced much worse.

"Speak." The second man ordered. His creature breathed fire right past Chiro's face.

"You don't scare me." Chiro told them.

The second man growled again. "Put him with my pokemon. They'll beat some sense into him."

'Or the other way around.' Chiro thought to himself as he was once again dragged down several hallways to another room.

This one was bigger and filled with weird creatures.

The creatures, probably pokemon, surrounded him the second the door slammed shut.

"My pokemon, do your worst." The second man's voice sounded over an intercom.

Chiro had no time to fight back as the pokemon ganged up on him and attacked. Against one of two, he might've had a chance, but against this many… let's just say he was too outnumbered to land a single blow.

Eventually, he fell unconscious. When he woke up again, he ached all over and was back in the chair with the second man in front of him.

"Will you talk now? Or do you wish to be put back with my pokemon?" The second man snickered.

"I… I don't even come from this planet!" Chiro blurted out. "I come from Shuggazoom! From Shuggazoom City! I live with monkeys! I don't even really know what pokemon are! I…"

"Silence!" The second man yelled. "Silence, you little liar! Take him back to my pokemon! It appears they haven't done enough damage to him!"

A woman stepped forward to carry out the order, but before she could even get close to Chiro…

A dog-like pokemon burst into the room, followed by two kids and the police.

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest for kidnapping!" One of the police officers, a woman with blue hair, shouted.

Two other officers untied Chiro, who stood up.

Everything started to spin. The ground came up to meet him. Desperate shouting that he couldn't understand reached his ears as he passed out.

Ash sat silently in the cell on Skeleton King's ship.

He had thought Team Rocket would be the ones to kidnap him, not these freaks.

The door of the cell swung open to reveal one of his captors, now identified as Mandarin.

Ash gulped. You see, his other captor, obviously the boss, had immediately seen that they had the wrong kid and yelled at Mandarin for it. Mandarin had then taken Ash back to his cell and told them they'd deal with him later. His return meant they had decided what to do with him.

Mandarin activated a type of sword and Ash realized what decision they'd made.

They were going to kill him.

Mandarin was only able to take one step towards the trembling boy before he was tackled by something green with saws.

Four more creatures like the green one except with different colors and weapons came into view.

They stared at Ash, confused.

The yellow one whispered something into the silver one's ear.

Ash could hear the response. "True, but we can't just leave him here."

The yellow one nodded and turned to Ash. "Come with us if you want to get out of here."

Wanting desperately to avoid being killed, Ash agreed and followed them off the ship, leaving Mandarin unconscious in the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Chiro woke up, he was in a bed in a white room. Medical equipment surrounded him and he realized he was probably in a hospital.

The two kids, the officer with blue hair, and several doctors were also in the room.

One of the doctors lightly touched his arm. It hurt. Chiro had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out.

The doctor rubbed some cream onto the spot he'd touched. The pain subsided a little.

"Some of these injuries were obviously made by pokemon, but some were made by something else." Another doctor was telling the officer. "We don't think Team Rocket were the only people to hurt him."

"Who else then?" The officer asked.

"We don't know." The doctor replied. "But…"

"Officer Jenny." One of the kids, a girl, interrupted. "He's awake."

Officer Jenny turned to Chiro, who was watching her carefully. "Good. I have a few questions to ask you, young man. First of all, who are you? We still haven't figured that out."

Chiro was relieved that they didn't also think he was that Ash kid. "My name's Chiro. I'm not from around here."

"Okay. Second, what were you running from when you met Nurse Joy?" Officer Jenny continued.

"I'd rather not say." Chiro answered.

Officer Jenny frowned. "We need to know."

"I don't_ need_ to tell you anything." Chiro responded.

The girl took a step forward. "Officer Jenny, can we ask about what happened now?"

Officer Jenny nodded. "What did Team Rocket do to you, Chiro?"

"They tried to get information out of me. Things I didn't know. They attacked me with creatures they called pokemon." Chiro eyed the creature on the other kid's shoulder warily.

"You don't have to worry about Pikachu. He's friendly." The kid assured him. "He belongs to our friend Ash. Speaking of Ash, Dawn, do you have that picture Nurse Joy gave you?"

"Of course, Brock." Dawn pulled out a picture and showed it to Chiro.

Chiro's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"Video cameras in the Pokemon Center." Officer Jenny replied. "This is the creature that kidnapped Ash Ketchum."

Chiro groaned. "I thought _I_ was the only one who was kidnapped by mistake. Now you're telling someone else was as well?"

"Yes." Officer Jenny responded. "What do you know about that creature?"

"Quite a lot, to tell the truth. All that you need to know is that he works for Skeleton King, and, if I know Skeleton King, you'd better pray that kid's still alive." Mouths fell open and eyes widened all around him. "What? It's true!"

"You think they're going to kill Ash?" Dawn screamed.

"There's a good chance my friends will rescue him in time." Chiro answered.

Dawn looked like she might faint.

"I'm sorry." Chiro told her. "I'm not trying to be pessimistic. I'm pretty sure my friends _will_ save him in time, but there's nothing _we_ can do but wait."

"Where can we find this Skeleton King?" Officer Jenny asked.

"On his ship, the Citadel of Bone, in outer space." Chiro replied.

Officer Jenny seemed to think he was joking.

Brock spoke up. "If the Citadel of Bone is in outer space, how would your friends reach it?"

"Simple. The Super Robot is space-worthy." Chiro responded.

"The Super Robot?" Dawn questioned.

"My home." Chiro explained. "It's a bit like a fighting machine, but we found out it has a mind of its own. It's where my friends and I live."

"You say it's space-worthy and that you're not from around here." Brock put two and two together. "I know it sounds crazy, but are you from another planet?"

Before Chiro could confirm the statement, Dawn cut in. "That's impossible! Right, Chiro?"

"It's not impossible. It's true. I come from the planet Shuggazoom." Chiro said. "I was abducted by Skeleton King and taken deep into space. Eventually, I managed to escape onto this planet, but my friends don't know that, which is why I think they'll find and rescue Ash."

"Why would they rescue Ash?" Dawn asked. "They don't even know him."

"Why did _you_ rescue _me_?" Chiro retorted. Dawn was silent. "Exactly. They wouldn't just leave him there."

Officer Jenny cleared her throat. "Chiro, if you won't tell us the truth, you are wasting my time, time I could be using to search for Ash. We had hoped you might know something, but it is not helpful if you don't tell us it."

Chiro narrowed his eyes. "Believe what you'd like. I told you what I know. I can't help you with anything else."

Officer Jenny scowled at him. "Dawn, Brock, let's go."

Dawn and Brock exchanged glances.

"What if Team Rocket comes back?" Dawn asked. "They'll hurt him."

Officer Jenny paused. "Team Rocket is in jail."

"Not all of them." Brock pointed out. "Most of them are still out there, angry that you have their boss."

Officer Jenny was quiet for a moment. "Very well. You two can stay with Chiro if you'd like. I'm going to go solve this mystery." She left the room.

Dawn and Brock watched her go and then turned back to Chiro.

"So you're really from another planet?" Dawn questioned. Chiro nodded. "Wow…"

Chiro attempted to sit up. He couldn't move.

"How long?" He asked, surprising his two new friends. "How long will I have to stay here?"

"Until some of your wounds have healed and you're strong enough to move again." A doctor answered, overhearing the question. "It might take a little while. Your condition is quite extreme."

Chiro stared at the ceiling. 'Oh, Monkey Team. Where are you?'

Back at the Super Robot, Antauri heard Chiro's silent plea and felt his pain.

Nova noticed right away. "Antauri, what is it?"

"He's on your planet, isn't he?" Antauri asked Ash.

Ash was confused. He had no clue who Antauri was talking about.

"I don't know." He told the silver monkey. "I don't understand who you're talking about."

"Antauri, do you mean Chiro?" Otto asked. "You felt him! Am I right?"

Antauri nodded and then focused on sending a message back to Chiro. 'We're on our way.'

'Do you know where I am?' Was Chiro's reply.

'Are you on Ash's planet?' Antauri responded.

'Yes! Can I tell his friends he's alive?' Chiro answered.

'Go ahead. We'll be there as soon as we can.' Antauri replied.

Chiro didn't respond again.

"Do you know where he is, Antauri?" Sprx asked.

"Yes. He is somewhere on Ash's planet." Antauri answered. "Apparently, he is also with Ash's friends."

Ash gasped. "He is? He's with Dawn and Brock and Pikachu?"

"Supposedly." Antauri replied.

"I think I know where he is then." Ash said.

The Monkey team cheered. They were finally going to be reunited with Chiro!

The rest of the trip was spent in silent excitement, unaware that they were being followed.

**That concludes Chapter 3! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were delighted to hear that Ash was alive and well.

Unfortunately, Chiro was exhausted from the long-distance contact with Antauri and fell asleep shortly afterward.

Now, Dawn sat in the chair with Pikachu on her shoulder while Brock paced back and forth on the other side of the room.

"Brock, please stop pacing." Dawn begged. "What are you worried about anyway? Ash is fine."

"I know, but what will Officer Jenny do when Chiro's friends show up with Ash?" Brock pointed out. "Not to mention, they'll want to see Chiro. How would you like it if you were reunited with your friend just to find out he's barely able to move?" Dawn stared at him. "And that Skeleton King guy is still out there. What will _he_ do if he finds Chiro?"

Dawn decided she might as well join in. "What if Skeleton King finds us before Chiro's friends do? We don't even know how powerful he is. We might not stand a chance."

Chiro stirred and opened his eyes. Dawn and Brock fell silent.

"You were talking about me." He inferred.

"We were talking about what might happen next." Brock told him.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Chiro breathed.

"Me too." Dawn said. "Me too."

The Monkey Team landed the Super Robot in the woods outside Jubilife City.

"Lead the way." Nova told Ash.

They had been walking not even five minutes when they were intercepted by the police.

Officer Jenny was quick to arrest the Monkey Team. Ash tried to reason with her, telling her they'd rescued him, not kidnapped him, but it didn't work.

The Monkey Team was put in jail and Officer Jenny took Ash to the hospital to be checked for injuries.

Fortunately, he had none.

Officer Jenny then took him to where his friends were.

They didn't notice them come in until Officer Jenny cleared her throat to get their attention.

The group looked over. Dawn gave a cry of joy, rushed over, and threw her arms around Ash, while Brock just smiled, staying in the chair next to another boy's hospital bed, and Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

Ash's heart sank. The other boy must be Chiro. His blue eyes were searching desperately for the Monkey Team.

Dawn's big grin faded. She had also realized Chiro's friends weren't there.

"Where…" She couldn't finish the question in front of Chiro.

"Officer Jenny misunderstood and threw them in jail." Ash whispered, hoping Chiro wouldn't hear. "I tried to tell her she was wrong but she wouldn't listen." He paused. "Is that Chiro?"

Dawn nodded. "Maybe we should sort this out without telling him. There's nothing he can do about it anyway."

Ash agreed. "But… is he hurt or something? Why's he in the hospital?"

"He's been wounded so badly he can barely move." Dawn confirmed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." The two walked over to Brock and Chiro.

Officer Jenny was already there, talking with Brock.

"Chiro, this is Ash. Ash, this is Chiro." Dawn introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Ash said.

Chiro didn't even smile. He was still looking for the Monkey Team.

"Well, I'm on my way." Officer Jenny announced. "I'll report that Ash has been found and his captors locked up. Ash, call your mother when you have the chance. She's been worried sick about you. Chiro, get better soon."

So much for keeping that a secret.

Chiro's eyes had widened at her statement. "That's impossible, Officer Jenny! Skeleton King is too powerful to throw in jail! You must have arrested my friends! Let them go!"

Officer Jenny scowled. "How would you know, Chiro? You were here the whole time!"

"I knew my friends had rescued Ash! I told Dawn and Brock! Ask them yourself!" Chiro said.

"He did." Brock put in. "He told us that."

"Please! Let them go!" Chiro begged. "They're not criminals! You made a mistake!"

"Now look here…" Officer Jenny began angrily.

Just then, her radio alerted them of a jail break thanks to Team Rocket.

"Stay!" Officer Jenny commanded and raced out of the room.

"As if I have a choice…" Chiro mumbled sadly.

"Cheer up, Chiro. They'll be out as soon as Officer Jenny realizes we're telling the truth." Dawn assured Chiro.

"Whenever that'll be." Ash murmured.

Dawn glared at him and then turned back to Chiro. "It won't take too long. We promise we'll do everything we can to help."

"Thank you." Chiro whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "I wish there were something I could do to repay you."

Dawn beamed. "Don't mention it. We're glad to help. And your friends _did_ rescue Ash."

"With good timing too. That Mandarin guy was about to kill me." Ash said. Dawn and Brock gasped and stared at him in horror.

Chiro didn't look surprised. "Mandarin's a jerk. He's tried to kill me loads of times. He's never succeeded though."

"Obviously, seeing as you're still alive." Dawn pointed out.

Chiro sighed. "If something bad happens to Shuggazoom City while I'm out of action and the Monkey Team is in jail, then we'll be letting them all down."

"Don't worry, Chiro." Brock assured him. "Nothing bad is going to happen while you're gone."

"How do you know? Skeleton King could take over and we wouldn't be there to stop him." Chiro looked as if he were about to cry.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock glanced at each other.

Suddenly, Team Rocket broke in through the window.

Dawn screamed. Ash ducked behind the bed. Chiro shut his eyes. Brock stepped in front of them.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. The criminals shoved Brock out of the way, grabbed Ash and Chiro and left through the window.

"No!" Dawn shouted. She ran over and helped Brock up. "We have to catch them! Hurry!"

Brock nodded and the chase began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter!**

"Otto, what are you doing?" Nova questioned.

"I'm playing a harmonica. They do that all the time in jails in movies." Otto answered. The rest of the team groaned.

"Where did you even get that?" Sprx asked.

"I found it." Otto shrugged.

The team had figured the jailbreak would mean trouble if it succeeded, so they'd tried to stop it, but a few prisoners had escaped anyways.

Officer Jenny had been surprised to find them tying up some of the prisoners. Their reward was to be put in a cell together instead of apart, this time in the police station instead of the jail. The team hoped it meant they'd be released soon, so they sat and waited. Antauri was trying to contact Chiro for assistance getting out.

"Any luck, Antauri?" Gibson asked.

"No. I sense interference. Skeleton King is attempting to stop me from locating him. However, I sense he doesn't know either.

"Well, at least that means Skeleton King doesn't have him… hopefully…" Nova said.

Suddenly, Antauri heard Chiro's voice loud and clear inside his head. One word: 'Help'.

Dawn and Brock raced through the woods as fast as they could.

Up ahead, they saw a van. They knew that was where their friends were.

The van revved its engine and took off. It wasn't long before it had lost its two pursuers.

Dawn and Brock stopped to catch their breath. They had failed.

"They police will want to hear about this." Dawn breathed.

"Something tells me they already know." Brock responded.

A few minutes later, they burst into the police station.

"Officer Jenny!" Dawn cried. "Team Rocket! They…"

Officer Jenny held up a hand to silence her. "I've already heard. I just didn't know it was Team Rocket."

"If they hurt him any worse, they'll kill him." Dawn worried. "He's already too injured to move."

"They might use him to make Ash talk." Brock added. "That would be really bad."

"Um… who are you talking about?" A female voice called out.

Dawn and Brock froze.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, just some prisoner transferred here after the jailbreak." Officer Jenny answered. "They're locked up. They won't hurt you."

"You know we could break out of here any time we want!" The female yelled.

"Nova, calm down." A male scolded.

"No! Not until we can get out of here and find Chiro!" The female, Nova, shouted.

Dawn was startled. "Chiro's friends!" She hissed in Brock's ear.

Brock nodded. "Maybe they have a way to track him."

"Officer Jenny, they might be able to help." Dawn spoke a little louder.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing we can do with their help that we can't do without it." Officer Jenny said.

"I _really_ want to pound that lady into the ground right now!" Nova screamed.

"Nova, calm down!" Another male shouted.

"Officer Jenny, if you won't let them go, I will." Dawn said, surprising them all.

Officer Jenny's eyes hardened. "You will do no such thing! You absolutely _cannot_ let _any_ criminals run loose!"

"What proof do you have that they're criminals?" Dawn snapped.

"They kidnapped _your_ friend!" Officer Jenny retorted.

"They _rescued_ him!" Dawn yelled.

"And we were bringing him back when _you_ captured us!" Nova joined in.

"Nova, you know you're not helping." The first male sighed.

Dawn was fuming. Chiro had told them how much more technologically advanced Shuggazoom City and the Super Robot were compared to the Pokemon world. She knew his friends, whom he'd called 'robot monkeys' could help much more than the police could.

Officer Jenny took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Forget about them. I need to know what you saw at the hospital."

Dawn smirked. "I won't tell you until you free them."

Officer Jenny sighed. "Brock?"

Brock hesitated. "I'm going to have to side with Dawn on this one, Officer Jenny. We need their help."

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes. "I thought you could help, but apparently not. I guess I'm going to have to go with the information I already have."

There was a twinkle in Dawn's eye. She knew she had the upper hand this time. "Oh well. I guess you'll never find out which direction they were heading in or what their van looked like."

"Wait! That could be valuable information!" Officer Jenny cried. "You need to tell me!"

Dawn copied Chiro with her response. "I don't _need_ to tell you anything."

"That sounds like something Chiro would say." A third male murmured just loud enough for them to hear.

Officer Jenny groaned. "Kids these days, you're all alike. None of you cooperate freely. Alright, I'll let them go temporarily, but just until we find Ash and Chiro."

She walked into then and returned a few minutes later with the five 'robot monkeys'. They looked somewhat like the thing that had kidnapped Ash so Dawn and Brock could understand the confusion.

The first male introduced himself as Antauri, the second male was Sprx, the third was Gibson, there was a fourth named Otto, and the female, of course, was Nova.

"It's nice to meet you." Dawn said, happier now. "I'm Dawn and this is Brock and Pikachu."

Officer Jenny cleared her throat. "On to the important stuff. You said they got away in a van?"

"Yes." Dawn replied. "A plain black van with tinted windows and a double door in back. It's license plate said 'TR1584'. They were headed North."

"Thank you, Dawn. I appreciate it." Officer Jenny gave the Monkey Team one last glare before leaving to go tell the other officers what she'd learned.

Dawn made sure she was gone before saying what was on her mind. "So… do you have anything we can use to track them?"

"Of course, but we left it at the Super Robot." Gibson replied. "We didn't think we'd need it."

"Then let's go get it." Dawn suggested. "Brock and I would love to see your home."

"Well… You see…" Gibson stammered.

"We _are_ the ones who bailed you out of jail." Dawn pointed out.

"Okay." Antauri decided. "You can come, but don't touch anything."

"Thank you." Dawn and Brock said in unison.

As they left the police station and headed towards the Super Robot, Dawn struck up a conversation with Sprx. "So… I heard you like to fly. How do you do that?"

"How'd you know about that?" Sprx asked, surprised. The rest of the Monkey Team listened in.

"Chiro told us. He didn't really have anything better to do, so he talked to us. All he talked about was Antauri this, Sprx that, Nova this, Gibson that, Otto this, Jinmay that." Dawn answered. "When he figured out Officer Jenny had locked you up, he begged her to let you go."

"Why didn't Chiro try to contact us?" Nova wondered out loud. "We could have come sooner."

"He wanted you to find Ash and he _did_ tell you he was with us." Dawn began.

"What was all that you were saying about someone being really badly hurt?" Otto interrupted, afraid to hear the answer. "Who did you mean?"

Dawn glanced at Brock and both nodded.

"We meant Chiro."

Ash struggled hard against his restraints and finally broke free. He stood up. He had to find Chiro and get out before his new friend was wounded any more than he already was!

The two of them had been separated the moment they'd reached the Team Rocket base. Ash had no clue where Chiro was and vice versa.

He examined the cell closely. The only way out was through the door.

Or was it?

In a huff, he leaned against the wall. Suddenly, a secret door opened and Ash fell through, the door shutting behind him and immersing him in complete darkness.

Moments later, as Ash tried to figure out which way to go and where the wall was, the door to his cell flew open.

"What? Where'd he go?" Someone shouted.

Ash caught his breath and stayed still, praying they wouldn't find him.

"We need to alert the higher-ups that he's escaped!" Another person yelled.

"He'll be looking for the other boy! We need to secure him!" The first person said.

"Agreed!" The second person put in.

Ash heard them leave. They would be ready for them now. He didn't have much time. There was no saying what they'd do to Chiro if he didn't show up soon.

He found the wall and hurried through the secret passageway, his ears straining to hear Chiro's voice or someone talking about his location.

Finally, he heard it. It was soft, but unmistakable.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about… just… leave me alone… please…"

Someone growled. "No matter… You'll be the perfect bait for the other boy. We both know you have no chance of escaping, you little weakling."

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Chiro shouted. Ash winced as he heard someone hit the wall. "Don't call me a weakling!

Ash started feeling about the wall anxiously. Chiro would in trouble for attacking the Team Rocket agent. He had to get in before anything else happened.

His hand swept across a button. He took a deep breath, got ready to run, and hit it.

A door appeared and he rushed in, untied Chiro, heaved the boy onto his back, and ran before the only other man in the room knew what hit him. There were guards outside the room, but they certainly weren't expecting Ash to come from behind.

They tried to grab him but he was too fast for them.

Soon, they were out in the forest, free but pursued.

"They're on the move again." Gibson reported.

"We'll never catch up!" Dawn groaned.

"They're not going fast enough to be in any kind of vehicle." Nova observed. "They must've escaped."

"I sensed Chiro use an attack earlier. It may have provided the diversion they needed to escape." Antauri told them.

"Perhaps, but Ash would have to carry Chiro. If they don't hide, they'll get caught." Brock put in.

"Let's hope that's not anytime soon." Sprx said. "We need to find them before something _really_ bad happens.

Ash slid to a stop. Both his and Chiro's eyes widened.

Standing in front of them, blocking their path, were Mandarin and at least a dozen formless.

Ash started to back up. He spun around and ran, but was soon confronted by Team Rocket.

The two groups made sure the two kids were surrounded before arguing amongst themselves.

Ash didn't listen. He knew they were disagreeing over who would get him and Chiro and was trying to think of a way to escape.

"The formless." A small voice, which Ash realized belonged to Chiro, whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Ash whispered back.

"They're easily destroyed. Knock one into a tree and it's an easy escape route." Chiro told him.

Ash nodded and did as Chiro said. Seconds later, they were on their way again.

Suddenly, they were lifted into the air by an invisible force.

"Skeleton King…" Chiro whimpered. "Not now…"

A skeleton with a cape came into view. It grinned. "Two for the price of one. Fantastic."

Ash struggled to get out of Skeleton King's grip, but failed.

The escape from Team Rocket had done nothing except deliver them into the hands of an even worse criminal.

They were captive once more.

**Dun duuun duuuuuun! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, everybody! I was working on other stories! Hope you like this kind of short chapter! I'll try to work on this story some more!**

"This can't be right." Gibson mumbled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What did you say, Gibson?" Nova asked.

"We need to get back to the Super Robot." Gibson announced.

"Why?" Dawn questioned.

"Because Chiro and Ash are being taken into outer space…" Gibson replied.

"You _can't_ be serious!" Nova exclaimed.

"There's only one explanation." Antauri concluded. "Skeleton King has them."

"Is that bad?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Very bad." Nova answered. "We need to hurry."

**Meanwhile…**

Ash looked around with a mix of curiosity and fear. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You have now." Chiro whispered.

Ash immediately looked over at him. "Are you okay, Chiro?"

Chiro slowly shook his head. "I feel weak."

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here, okay?" Ash felt worried about his new friend.

"We'll be recaptured before we can escape. We're in outer space now. Where are we supposed to go?" Chiro murmured.

"Being pessimistic won't help! There's got to be some way out of here!" Ash responded.

Chiro looked at the ground. It was obvious he had given up.

"Come on, Chiro. Don't let yourself be defeated. I know you're better than that." Ash urged. "You know Skeleton King better than I do; there must be _something_!"

Chiro glanced at him. "Okay… Monkey Fu!" He burst out of his restraints and crawled over to and freed Ash, who had been expecting anything except that.

"Woah." He breathed. "Didn't know you could do that."

"We need to find a way out of here." Chiro coughed. "I… I…" He fainted, still weak from before.

"Chiro!" Ash gasped. He shook his friend. "Chiro, wake up!"

Formless rushed into the room and quickly subdued the two with orders to separate them.

"Chiro!" Ash yelled, reaching for the older boy. "Chiro!"

It was no use. Chiro was taken away from him and he was tied up again.

"This is bad…" Ash mumbled. "We can't be apart... Not when Chiro's this weak…"

He looked out a window-type thing. They were coming up on a pinkish planet that appeared to only have one city.

Ash sighed. "Someone help us."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter!**

**Five escape attempts later…**

Ash ran through the halls of the Citadel of Bone, looking for Chiro. He had finally managed to escape his cell successfully, but he had no idea where his friend was.

An hour passed before he finally found him in Skeleton King's throne room.

Chiro was unconscious, carefully watched by Skeleton King.

For a moment, Ash wondered how he was going to free him, but then he realized he still had most of his pokemon with him.

"Buizel! Infernape! Go!" He shouted, catching the enemy's attention. "Buizel, use Aqua Pulse on that skeleton! Infernape, use Mach Punch on those bars!"

Chiro woke up to find himself in Infernape's arms. His eyes widened. He struggled until he was free and then backed away, terrified of the pokemon.

"Infernape?" Infernape asked, concerned. He realized Chiro was frightened, but didn't know what to do. Ash was busy battling that weird skeleton, leaving Chiro to Infernape.

It took a step forward and the young boy scrambled back some more.

"N-nice pokemon…" He mumbled.

"Infernape!" Infernape used its speed to get behind the boy and pick him up again before running over to Ash.

"Good, Infernape. Return." Ash said after Infernape had placed Chiro on the ground beside him. Infernape returned to its pokeball. "Glalie! Come on out and use Icy Wind! Buizel, return!"

Ash heaved Chiro onto his back and ran, Glalie providing distraction and protection.

They reached a room that contained a small ship. Ash placed Chiro in the back seat and started it up, hoping he'd be able to drive it.

"Glalie! Return!" He called. Glalie returned to its pokeball just as the top of the small ship closed and an exit opened.

Ash was panicking as he attempted to drive the spaceship, causing it to wobble all over the place and barely make it through the exit.

"Let me handle it!" Chiro pulled himself into the front, weakly pushed Ash out of the way, and grabbed the controls.

"Are you sure you're…" Ash stopped mid-sentence when the ship steadied itself and set a direct course for the nearest planet. "Wow. You actually know what you're doing."

"A couple years living with cybernetic monkeys and going on adventures in outer space can do that to you." Chiro replied. He landed the ship on the opposite side of a bridge from a big city.

"Why didn't you just land us in the city?" Ash asked.

"What kind of a question is that? They'd panic if we landed there. They'd think we were hostile aliens." Chiro responded.

"Oh. Is that a problem?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" Chiro groaned. "How stupid can you get?"

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry." Chiro said. "I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Whatever. Let's head to that city. They might have a hospital there." Ash suggested.

"Um… are you sure we should do that?" Chiro hesitated.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ash felt confused.

"I just don't want them blaming you for my being hurt." Chiro explained.

"Get out here now!" Someone shouted. "I want to know exactly who you are and what you're doing here!"

"Stay here." Ash whispered.

"But…" Chiro began.

"We don't know who it is. We can't risk you being hurt any worse." Ash said.

"But…" Chiro began again.

"Stay." Ash repeated and climbed out of the ship.

Standing in front of him was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and crossed arms. She looked about Chiro's age.

"State your business before I hurt you." The girl growled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ash replied. "I won't tell you why I'm here until…"

"It's okay. He's a friend." Ash spun around to see that Chiro had disobeyed him and climbed out anyway.

The girl rushed past Ash and threw her arms around Chiro. "Chiro! You're okay!"

Chiro gave a small moan of pain. "Jinmay… please don't… I don't feel so good…"

The girl, Jinmay, gasped. "Chiro! Are you all right? What's wrong with you?"

"Skeleton King and some creatures on another planet hurt me." Chiro explained. "I haven't recovered just yet…"

"I suggested taking him to a hospital, but he was worried they would blame me." Ash cut in.

"Not if you're with me, come on." Jinmay said. Chiro passed out just then. "Scratch that! I'll take Chiro to the hospital and then return for you! Meanwhile, hide in the spaceship!"

"Wait!" Ash cried. "I don't know you! I don't know if you can be trusted!"

"Chiro's my boyfriend. I'm not going to let any harm come to him." Jinmay assured him.

She activated the rockets in her feet and took off.

"I guess there's a lot I still don't know about Chiro…" Ash murmured before obeying Jinmay and hiding in the ship. "But he seems like a cool guy."

**What'd you think? Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ash sat by Chiro's bed in the hospital. Jinmay had had to assure what felt like a thousand people that Chiro was okay so he was probably important here.

But he wasn't okay. Ash had already known that but Jinmay and the doctors hadn't. The recovery Chiro had managed to gain at the hospital on Ash's planet had nearly disappeared thanks to Skeleton King.

Jinmay had worry plastered all over her face and obviously didn't want to leave Chiro's side when she was called away to fight formless.

But she did, leaving Chiro's protection to Ash.

"Don't worry." Ash whispered. "I promise I won't let Skeleton King get you back."

Chiro opened his eyes. "Where's Jinmay?"

"She left to go get rid of some formless that were invading the city." Ash explained.

Chiro struggled to get up. "I've got to go help her."

"No!" Ash yelped. "You have to stay here! You're not in any condition to go fight formless!"

"Then _you_ go help her." Chiro said.

Ash blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. She might need help." Chiro seemed desperate. "If I can't do it, can you?"

Ash threw a pokeball. "Buizel, come on out!" Chiro recoiled. "Protect Chiro while I'm gone, okay?"

"Bui!" Buizel replied and positioned itself next to Chiro's bed. Chiro hid under the covers.

"Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you." Ash said. Chiro didn't come out. "Did Team Rocket do this? Were they the ones who made you afraid?"

Chiro didn't answer, but Ash knew that was the case.

"Not all pokemon are bad, Chiro." He attempted. "If you just get to know them, you'll find most of them are really friendly. They don't attack unless they're angry or their trainer tells them to."

Chiro peeked out. "Are you sure?"

Ash nodded. "I've lived with them my whole life. I know."

Chiro relaxed a little, but only a little. He was still eyeing Buizel warily.

"I can stay here if you'd like." Ash offered. "I don't have to…"

"No. Go help Jinmay. I'll be fine." Chiro interrupted.

Ash was concerned but did his best not to show it. "I'll be back soon."

Chiro nodded and watched as his friend left.

Seconds stretched into minutes and minutes stretched into hours. Soon, a day had passed and then another.

Chiro began to worry, but, restricted to his bed, he could do nothing.

A couple of days later, he overheard a bit of a conversation outside his door.

"There's a shield around the whole city." Doctor One said. "The monkeys can't get through."

"We're lucky Skeleton King hasn't found Chiro yet. His forces have searched the majority of the city." Replied Doctor Two.

"Be quiet or he'll hear you!" Doctor Three hissed.

The conversation turned to whispers, but Chiro had heard enough.

Skeleton King had taken over Shuggazoom City and there wasn't anything he could do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn groaned. "Have you broken through that shield yet? It's taking forever!"

Gibson, Sprx, and Nova turned around, annoyed.

"It's not exactly easy, you know!" Nova yelled. "It's a powerful shield and we've tried just about everything we can to get through!

"If you've tried everything, why aren't we through yet?" Dawn asked.

"Because it's _too_ powerful!" Sprx snapped.

"Now, now, I know we're all agitated that we can't get in, but they can't hold that shield up forever." Antauri said.

"And when it goes down, we'll be ready." Nova added.

"That's right." Gibson confirmed. "Nothing else has worked."

Dawn sighed. "I'm worried about everyone down there, especially Ash and Chiro."

"We all are." Antauri responded. "Skeleton King most likely has them prisoner. We must pray they're able to stay alive until we can rescue them."

**Two months later…**

Chiro hid behind some city rubble, not letting the formless see him. His recovery period had lasted a long time. In his mind, it had been too long.

The doctors had insisted he still hide even though he had recovered, but the idea had been met with expected refusal.

Chiro had a mission. That mission was to disable the shield surrounding the city and to rescue Ash and Jinmay. Buizel, whom Chiro now trusted completely, was going to help.

The formless having passed, Chiro and Buizel advanced to the next hiding spot and then the next. Slowly but surely, they got closer and closer to the edge of the city and the first control box.

"Thunder Punch." Chiro whispered, hoping he wouldn't be heard, but the explosion echoed through the city and the control box burst into flames. "Buizel! Quick! Put it out!"

"Bui!" Buizel used Water Pulse on the control box and he and Chiro quickly raced to the next one and did the same thing.

The shield was flickering. Soon, it would be completely down.

**Meanwhile…**

"Checkmate." Antauri announced.

"I was sure I'd win this time." Gibson grumbled.

Almost everyone was watching the two's chess game. Everyone except…

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Dawn asked, turning around. Her questioning expression immediately changed to joy. "Look everybody! The shield!

Everyone looked.

"Quick! Positions!" Antauri ordered. "We're going in!"

**Back to Chiro…**

Chiro sank to the ground behind a bunch of fallen bricks to catch his breath after destroying the last control box.

"Buizel." Buizel said proudly.

Chiro nodded, still out of breath, and gave Buizel a thumbs up. "You did great, Buizel. Thanks." He saw the Super Robot fly over him. "The Monkey Team will handle the city while we handle the rescue. Come on."

They took off again, this time towards the center of the city, where Skeleton King had set up residence.

They soon reached some large brick walls with spikes and electric wires around the top.

"This is it." Chiro murmured, stepping towards the wall.

"Buizel!" Buizel cried out in warning.

Chiro looked back. "I'll be fine, Buizel." He took another step and the ground came out from under him. "Aaaaah!"

"Buizel!" Buizel called after him as the young boy slid down a dirt tunnel straight into Skeleton King's lair. Buizel decided it would be best if he followed and landed on top of Chiro.

"Ow… my head…" Chiro moaned. "Where are we?"

Just then, he was grabbed by some formless, as was Buizel.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Chiro struggled. "Let go!"

"Buizel!" Buizel struggled as well. "Buizel!"

"Hello, Boy." Skeleton King's evil voice echoed through the air.

Chiro looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Skeleton King. Where are Ash and Jinmay?"

Skeleton King smirked at him. "You'll never know. I see you managed to destroy my shield. It doesn't matter. Shuggazoom City is mine."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Skeleton King." Chiro growled. "We're going to destroy you!"

"Buizel!" Buizel agreed. "Buizel!"

Skeleton King walked closer to Chiro, and put a hand on the teen's head, letting a slumber spell wash over the boy.

Chiro struggled against it, but Skeleton King's power was winning.

Just when Chiro thought he couldn't fight it any longer, a water gun attack blasted the skeleton out of the way.

Chiro blinked and shook his head. "Thanks, Buizel!"

"Bui!" Buizel blasted the four formless holding him and Chiro, freeing them both.

Across the room, Skeleton King started to get up.

"Buizel, find Ash and Jinmay! I'll handle Skeleton King!" Chiro commanded.

"Buizel!" Buizel protested.

"I'll be fine! You need to find Ash and Jinmay!" Chiro replied. "Go!"

Skeleton King attacked. Chiro counterattacked before he could hit him.

Buizel turned and glanced back before setting off to find Ash and Jinmay.


End file.
